Beyond The Rakusman
by Zerosazhou
Summary: Beyond yang biasanya psikopat, sekarang jadi rakus, kampungan, ... Gimana nih, film Det Not belum selesai-selesai! Watari kalang kabut! Warning: OOC, Gaje, abal, frak! RnR!


**Beyond, The Rakus-man**

Cerita ini dimulai dari L. Lawliet yang menghilang entah kemana. Karena film Det Not belum kelar, maka produser memutuskan untuk mencari peran pengganti sementara L.

Orang-orang pada ribut karena di pasangnya sebuah pengumuman di pinggir (trotoar) jalan. Isi pengumuman: **DICARI! PENGGANTI L. LAWLIET! BILA MERASA MIRIP EN KECE BISA IKUTAN! DIADAKAN CASTING TGL XX** **BULAN XX TH XX DI DEPAN**(bukan jalan) **STUDIO X**. **HONOR AKAN DIBERI TAHU** **BELAKANGAN.** Orang-orang merasa risih akibat dipasangnya papan pengumuman tersebut yg sueper gede (banget) en ngalangin org buat jalan. Dan terdapat seorang **Beyond Birthday (BB) **yang tertarik akan hal tersebut. Karena merasa mirip ia pun ikut casting! '_Gini-gini bisa nambah duit' _pikir Beyond. Lah, sejak kapan Beyond yang psychopath jadi pingin cari duit? *author digorok Beyond*

**Hari H**

Beyond pun menunjukan kehebatannya bahwa ia mirip dengan si L (Cielah, huek!). Mulai dari gaya rambut, gaya jongkok, gaya jalan, de el el. Para juri yang terdiri dari Ryuk, Amane Misa, en Watari, kini beraksi .

"Ya bolehlah sebagai pengganti sementara. Lumayan baguslah daripada kaga ada…", kata Ryuk yang sambil nelen 5 apel sekaligus.

"Lumayan cakep (calon keparat *glek! Author digebukin Beyond*) juga. Tapi masih tampanan Light-kun ku dong!", seru Misa yang dari bad mood menjadi ceria lagi kalo ngomongin si Light. Beyond terpukau(?).

"Yaudah, kalo yang laen setuju, saya juga dah…", kata Watari pasrah

Kenapa Beyond bisa keterima untuk jadi peran sementara L? Nyatanya, karena yang ikut casting Cuma 1 orang dan Beyond sajalah ikut.

Kesokannya Beyond udah disuruh maen adegan yang ketunda akibat L yang menghilang.

**First Day **

Sutradara: "Adegan 504! Camera, Rolling, ACTION!"

Watari: "Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang ke Jepang?"

L(Beyond): "…Nyam…Nyam…"

Sutradara: "CUT! Beyond, memang adegan L yang menjawab sambil makan cake; tapi ga usah sebegitunya dong!"

"….Nyam…Nyam..", Beyond masih makan. "Eh, iya pak Sutradara. Maap abis keiknya enak banget!(Gaya kampung mode On)

"GRRR….GRR…", Pa Sutradara marah, geram, dongkol, jengkel, del el el yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Bubar, Bubar! Hari ini syuting ditunda sementara. Kita lanjutkan besok!", seru para kru yang tau kalau sutradara marah bisa-bisa kamera en teman-temannya dilempar yang bersangkutan(Beyond).

Ya itulah kejadian saat hari pertama Beyond menjadi pemeran sementara L. Mau tau kenapa Sutradara marah? Karena adegan yang seharusnya L bicara dengan Watari, eh malah Beyond dengan enaknya makan kue yang jatahnya satu potong jadi satu loyang. Ditambah krimnya belepotan kemana-mana, mengenai peralatan sekitar, dan kue tersebut dibeli dari Perancis import langsung yang harga sepotongnya 1000 yen! Rugi bener! Satu Loyang isinya 10 potong, berarti 10000 yen melayang sudah.

**Hari kedua**

"BBBEEEYYYOOONNNDDD!", pastinya sutradara**( Di luar gedung: NGIIIINNNNNGGGG, PPPRAAANNNGGG! ***Lebay!***) **"KENAPA 3 LUSIN DONAT **J CO** LU ABISIN? DAH TAU BUAT SATU ADEGAN INI CUMA BOLEH MAKAN 2 DOANG, ONENG!"

*_deg…degg…_ Para kru pada sweatdrop

"Maap pak, kaga tau pak kalo buat ni adegan cuma boleh makan 2. Ya, kan mubazir pak kalo sisanya kaga dimakan." Jawab Beyond dengan polosnya. (?)

*SIIIIIINNNNGGGG*

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HEAH!"

*BRUAK

*GEDEBUK

*CIIT

*GABRUK

*JDAAR

*SYUT

*PRAANG

*BZZT…BZZT…

*KLONTANG!

*GUSRAK!

Para penonton (kru, watari, misa, rem, ryuk, near, matt, mello) melihat dengan tampang cengo ditambah sweatdrop kuadrat.

Dan ajaibnya Beyond berhasil lolos dari serangan Sutradara. Kaga ada yang lecet, memar, luka apalagi_. 'Ck,ck,ck, buset dah no orang kaga kenapa-napa! Padahal biasanya yang kena amukan_ _marah pak sutradara ujung-ujungnya koma 40 hari 40 malem'_, gumam para penonton yang melihat aksi (?) menghebohkan tersebut.

**Hari ketiga…**

Untuk mengantisipasi Beyond yang suka ngabisin makanan manis, para kru menyiapkan satu coklat van houten asli en sisanya dari streoform.

But, Beyond rakusnya ga ketolongan. Saat adegan L lagi liat monitor layar CCTV dan bicara dengan Yagami Saichiro, ga makanan asli ga streoform diembat juga. Walhasil, Sutradara mencak-mencak.

Sutradara: "Beyond! Lu lagi, lu lagi! 'Kan udah dikata kalo pas adegan yang bener. Entar kalo lu mau makan streoform segunung kek, setruk kek, terserah!"

Seperti biasa, Beyond masih santai. Jangan-jangan ni orang budek kali*beyond ngenyiapin golok buat mutilasi*.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung selama 3 minggu. Sampe-sampe sutradara kejang-kejang kaga tahan si Beyond kaga bener. Para kru dan para juri serta penanggung jawab sampe sweatdrop plus kejang-kejang 3 hari ngeliat film detnot kaga kelar-kelar.

Sampe suatu hari…

"Alo semua! _Good_ Pagi, Selamat _Morning_! _I'm home_! Semua pada kangen? Pada mau cipika cipiki ama gue 'kan? Gue abis bulan madu (?) ama Light ke Hawaii!" kata L kegeer-an plus narsis plus freak plus senyam senyum gaje plus…*author dilempari gula **batu** sama L*

"Iya nih, asik banget loh di Hawaii. Kita pada maen seluncuran di ombak setinggi 20 meter!" kata Light bangga.

"UUAAAPPPAA?", Misa histeris (baca: lebay). "Sebagai pacar Light, koq Misa ga pernah diajak kencan sich?"

Nampaknya Misa dikacangin oleh semuanya. Kecian…kecian… Misa! Emang bukan jodoh lu kali si anak sableng Light*author digantung di pohon toge*

"Udah sekarang elu, L wajib, harus, musti, kudu ngelanjutin tu film Det Not! Kaga kelar-kelar nih gara-gara si Beyond ngaco meranin peran lu sementara! Udah kaga pake basa basi! Ini sebagai hukuman lu yang pergi tiba-tiba!", serangan pun tak terhindarkan dari Watari ke L.

"_Sir yes sir_!" seru L mantap. Loh, bukannya L majikannya Watari? Koq malah kaya Watari yang jadi majikannya L? *author dijitak secara massal* Ya sudahlah, apa dikata…

Karena L sudah balik, syuting pun dilanjutkan. Para kru pun masi trauma akan kejadian Beyond yang memakan habis semua makanan2 manis yang mahal, semua makanan manisnya diganti! Dari donat kelas J CO yang satu bijinya 500 yen turun kelas en diganti menjadi donat kampung (dokam) seharga 100 yen satu pak. _But_, Beyond kaga diberhentiin dulu. Diye dipake buat adegan berbahaya L , seperti pas lompat dari pesawat, dikejar hansip, lompat dari lantai 360 untuk menangkap Kira (mati aja tuh orang), de el el.

Karena makanan manisnya diganti menjadi makanan abal-abal, walhasil L sakit perut, diare, muntahber, sembelit, ambeyen, sakit maag, usus buntu, radang usus, ter(HALAH!). Ampe masuk rumah sakit 2 minggu. Tagihan produser film pun membengkak, rugi Bandar! Akibat makanan mahal (_always_) diabisin sama Beyond en L masuk rumah sakit yang sehari bayar 10000 yen ditambah L dan Light belom bayar biaya bulan madu mereka kepada agen tour seharga 1 juta yen(lagian L & Light minta yang pakeyt VVIP). Kacian banget, udah takdir kalee….

Ujung-ujungnya Beyond didepak keluar sama produser.

"PERGI LU BEYOND BIRTHDAY! LU CUMA BIKIN PERUSAHAN RUGI BBBUUUAAAANNNDDDAAARRR! LU KAGA DAPET GAJI! TIIIITTTTTIIIKKKKKK!", Iya sodara-sodara! Hujan lokal pun tak terhindarkaann~ dan…dan…dan… yang pastinya sodara-sodara, buat urusan beginian (ngomel-ngomel) pasti urusannya si Pak Sutradara!

*DUAR! DUAR! GLEGAR!, bunyi petir menyambar-nyambar. Tapi kayaknya kaga ada rasa menyesal di raut wajah Beyond. Lho, lalu apa hubungannya petir yang menyambar-nyambar dengan Beyond, terus hubungannya si Beyond denga(HALAH!)

'_Yah, biarlah… gini-gini gue juga dapet makanan gratis! Mahal pula! Untung…untung'_ entah kenapa cuma si Beyond yang merasa diuntungkan (?). Yah sudahlah, **mengalirlah bersama air...**

**Piniss dengan Gaje~**

**Behind the Scene**

**L**: "Entah kenapa gue jadi pihak yang tersiksa"

**Beyond**: "Yah, itu udah takdirlu! _It's your destiny_! Terima aja kali!Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng kok gue jadi pihak yang doyan makan apa aja alias rakus, kampungan, ngaco bin sarap, de el el sih? Gue kan harusnya beringas, kejam, nyeremin, kemana-mana bawa golok eh salah pisau dapur, dan orang2 pada takut ama gue."

**Light**: "Sono nanya aja ama authornya! Tapi kasian juga ya, si L entah kenapa posisinya jadi kaya bawahannya Watari!"

**Watari**: "Ho…ho…ho…"

**Misa**: " Tapi masa L jadi bulan madu Light-kun sih? Harusnya sama aku dong!"

**Light**: " Sana nanya sama authornya!"

**L**: " Si Rem kayaknya kaga ada percakapan dah! Cuma nongol bentar doang terus ngilang"

**Light**: "Nanya ama authornya lah!"

**Rem**: " E Ryuk emang lu bisa nelen 5 apel sekaligus terus sambil ngobrol?"

**Ryuk**: "Eits, siapa dulu dong, abang Ryuk! Jangankan 5, 20 abang jabanin dah!"

**Beyond**: "E btw, si MMN (baca: Mello, Matt, Near) pade kemana?"

**Misa**: "Kaga tau dah, ngacir kali! E, si engkong Watari udah pulang karena sakit encok ya?"

**Light**: "Sono nanya authornya!"

**Watari**: "Apa lu kata? Biar tua gini, masi dipake sama L. Argh! Pinggang I! Pinggang I Udah, I pulang dulu! Argh!" (Backsong: Nguek…nguekk…ngueeeeekkkk~…)

**Ryuk & Rem**: "Si authornya kemana si?"

**Light**: "Sono nanya authornya!"

**L**: " Lu ye, dari tadi sana sono sana sono, berisik tau! Bacot juga dah lu!"

**Light**: "Iye iye, maap bang! Yaudah, yuk manggil authornya!"

**Semua**: "Auuuttoorrr… auutttooorrr, mmaaeenn yuuk~! E, udah cepetan kesini!

**Author**: "Iye, pada ngapain si tereak-tereak? Kaya orang lagi ngajakin tetangga sebelah buat maen bola aja!"

**Semua minus author**: " Iya sori dah!"

_Lho, lalu semua pertanyaan para chara? Ya sudahlah, lain kali aja. Udah nggak ada space_

**Author**: "Kalo bisa isi reviews ya! _Gomenasai_ jika ada yang gaje bin abal bin ancur! Maklum kan baru pertama kali bikin fanfict! Tolong diisi ya! _Arigato Gonzaimasu_!


End file.
